Lucky Bucket
Lucky Bucket is the son of Charlie Bucket, and he is a lucky bucket! Info Name: Lucky Bucket Age: 15 Parent's Story: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Appearance: I have lovely chocolate hair and chocolate orbs, and I wear rags and sparkle in the sunlight. Alignment: Royal Roommate: I live in a poor sideways house. Secret Heart's Desire: To win Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory! My "Magic" Touch: I am pure and innocent - and poor. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend because I'm too young and innocent to date. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Those meanie bullies are always picking on me. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I love being the wonderful hero! Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. It's too scary! Best Friend Forever After: What? Biography Hello! Hi! How are you? What is your name? I am Lucky Bucket, the son of Charlie Bucket. Well, he's my real daddy, but a fairy had me raised by a poor couple and their parents. I am pathetically poor and I live in a sideways house. I sleep on the floor because my grandparents get the only bed. I wear rags every day because my parents can't afford clothes. I can't afford shoes either, so I have to walk barefoot in the snow. Like all underdogs, I am kind, gentle, caring, and perfect in every way. Animals come when I sing. I always share my chocolate with everyone. I love sharing. Sharing is caring, and caring is sharing. I'm also kind and incapable of doing wrong CUZ ME SPESHUL! I live ten miles from Ever After High, and I walk to school every day. I happen to be a local kid, so I don't even need to be from a fairy tale. I love fairy tales because they're sweet and sugary and they ALWAYS have happy endings! I am also a big fan of Disney, Barney, Nick Jr., and Pooh's Adventures. In my spare time I love to play on a Rocket Tykes Swingset and My First Jungle Gym - but my parents can't afford either. Unfortunately, the kids here are such meanies and they make fun of me. The worst are Verona Salt, Pansy Beauregarde, Uter Gloop, and Mitch Teavee. They're so mean - they give me wedgies. I don't have too many friends here, but I'm friends with Cain Lowell, Joseph Mauviette, and Needle Cobbler since they are so super-duper nice. Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy. I'M SO PERFECT. Trivia *His live-action portrayer would be Freddie Highmore. *Even though he claims that animals come when he sings, they actually fling their poop at him. *He wears tighty whities, of course! *He used to have a pet dog named Kitty, a pet cat named Puppy, and a pet rabbit named Mr. Cottonelle Tail. But his dog ran away, he was allergic to his cat, and his rabbit gave him nightmares. *His favorite movies are Barney's Great Adventure and The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure. *He is afraid of the monster under the bed. *Sometimes he wets the bed. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Morons Category:Tastes Like Diabetes Category:Manchildren Category:Pooh's Adventures Fans Category:Gary Stus Category:Brits Category:Liberals Category:Anglicans Category:Asexuals Category:Sissies Category:Incontinent Category:Nice Guys